


Repercussions

by Plutonian



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Homophobia, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He's spinning.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Falling.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I was on a roleplay, and we were discussing 01x12, and the subject of original Jack Harkness arose. My friend told me about thi headcanon of hers, and I had to put it into words - in the form of a drabble.  
> I hope people understand what I'm implying, anyway.

He's spinning.  
Falling.  
There's fire. His plane, the one he's had since his arrival in Britain not long ago, is crumbling around him.  
"Man down!" he calls out, but only static answers, "Somebody cover George! Jerry heading from below, two o'clock!"  
The Jerry begins firing at George's plane, and George suddenly moves out of the way.  
"Man down!" he calls out again, "My engine got hit."  
Falling.  
"George? Jimmy? Charles?"  
Faster. Faster.  
"Nick? Fred? Anyone?"  
Faster, until falling at a constant speed.  
"Hello? Anyone?"  
Dead upon impact.  
The next day, Jack Harkness doesn't register. A few months later, he does.


End file.
